


The Reveal

by ShadowOfTheNight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Magical Girls, Reveal Fic, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfTheNight/pseuds/ShadowOfTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a devastating sound attack Chat Noir takes a chance to keep his Ladybug safe and in the end both identities are revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reveal

Ladybug could only hear a persistent ringing in her ears after Soundwave, the latest Akumatized victim, blasted her.  She knew she only had minutes left as she’d finally taken him down with her lucky charm and cleansed the Akuma.    

But how much time?  She wasn’t sure.

She had to get out of there.

She turned to run, but Chat Noir pulled her into his arms and used his pole to get them to a rooftop for safety.

She wondered when the ringing would stop.

He held her face in his hands, mouthing something but she couldn’t hear him.  His hands went to his hair and he tugged at the strands in frustration.  She tried to get his attention as the paw on his ring was almost gone, but his mouth was set in a determined line and he grabbed her and started taking her… _somewhere_.

When she finally recognized the place he was taking her she started to struggle.  He _couldn’t_ take her to Adrien!  She tapped on his ring too, he would be turning back before she did and that’s when it clicked.

Her mouth fell open and she _stared_ at his hair and his face and wondered why she’d never seen it before.  He set her on Adrien's, _his_ , bed and continued to watch him, pacing through the room, gesturing wildly.  Then he stopped and blinked and started to head for the bathroom before he doubled over and changed back.

She took a deep breath, traced the lines of his face with her eyes.  

“..d..g?”  She could sort of hear him now.

“I’m ok,” she tried to say.

“Lad..g.  I’m…..”  

“I can kind of hear you now,”  She smiled at him, something making her brave in this moment.  This was her kitty cat.  She could talk to him.

“Ladybug, … change….. balcony?”

She shook her head.  “You deserve to know.”  Then she shivered as the feeling of change swept over her and the ringing in her ears fell away.

“Marinette?”  He gawked at her.

“Present.”  She waved a hand.

“You’ve been my lady this whole time?  My beautiful ladybug?”  He reached a trembling hand towards her and cupped her face.

“Just like you’ve been Chat this whole time.  I’d been trying to get you to pay attention to me, only to find out…  You’ve been trying to get me to pay attention to you the whole time.”  She laughed then, “What a pair of fools we are.”  Then she took a deep breath.  “Come here Kitty Cat.”  And she leaned forward and kissed him, and it was everything she’d ever hoped it would be.

 


End file.
